Por tI
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: Anna..dio mucho por yoho por lo menos eso dice este fic nnUy eslla se pone a pensar sobre el cuando este se fue a Amaerica..portaos maaaall!dejen rewiens!


**N/A: este fanfiction es un sonfigh de anna donde muestra lo que siente cuando Yoh se va a Norte América. La canción es de Ricky Martín y su nombre es "te extraño, te olvido, te amo". Espero les guste ¡dejen rewiens!**

**POR TI**

**-Yoh...-suspira una itako de rubios cabellos viendo una fotografía donde sale su amado acompañado de todos sus amigos y ella enseguida de él con una sonrisa de satisfacción poco notable**

**-yoh te extraño tanto desde que te fuiste a América y solo tengo de recuerdo esta foto y el hermoso recuerdo de tu sonrisa-decía sonriendo nostálgicamente-me siento tan sola y abandonada**

Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad desde que te fuiste no me queda más que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento

**-lo que mas me lastima ahora es que siento una confusión tan grande dentro de mi corazón que no me hace dejar de pensar en ti en cualquier momento-**

Lo que mas lastima es tanta confusión en cada desquicio de mi corazón como hacerte un lado de mis pensamientos

**-Por ti, amado yoh, he dejado todos mi malos recuerdos, mis desdichas, mi vida por ti lo deje todo y no mire atrás para ver lo que habia perdido, por ti he perdido mas de mil veces me he dejado ganar ante el amor y arrodillada ahora pido tu compañía-dice viendo la ventana esperando que estuviese ahí, frente a ella.**

Por ti, por ti, por ti he dejado todo sin mirar atrás aposté la vida y me deje ganar

**-no sabes cuanto te extraño, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento, te recuerdo, recuerdo tu sonrisa, tus ojos soñadores y rostro alegre, no sabes cuanto te extraño-dice con una sonrisa melancólicamente**

Te extraño porque vive en mí tu recuerdo

**-y cuando te extraño tanto, tanto te anhela mi corazón, trato de olvidarte de veras lo intento pero me parece tan lejano hacerlo como el tratar de alcanzar las estrellas ya que en cada momento que pasa en mi vida la dedico a ti, en pensar en ti- dice la itako sin dejar de despegar su vista del paisaje que era en ese momento tan hermoso, las suaves brisas movían delicadamente a los árboles y el sol empezaba a ocultarse por entre los edificios**

Te olvido a cada minuto lo intento

**-pero aunque lo dude se que dentro de mi esta ese llamado sentimiento lose, se que te amo y ya no tengo una cura para esto por eso, grito entre la brisa que te amo con todo mi ser para que ella llegue hasta ti y te susurre entre lo oídos el mensaje que te mando oh amado yoh que por mi culpa sufres tanto que por mi te fuiste de mi lado-dice un poco mas fuerte para que la brisa la escuche mejor**

Te amo es que ya no tengo remedio, Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo

**-te extraño tanto yoh, no sabes cuanto desde que te fuiste ya no soy la misma desde que llegue a tu lado ya no soy tan fría como era antes, por ti he cambio te he dado tanto, por ti he perdido lo que era antes y si tu quisieras perdería todo, mi ser, mi mente, mi cuerpo, todo, por ti lo entregaría...-suspira al sentir que la brisa la abrazase**

He perdido todo hasta la identidad y si lo pidieras mas podría dar es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado

**-tu fuiste mi maestro y yo fui tu alumna, me enseñaste que la vida vale mas de lo pensado, que el amor rompe las barreras que el amor es demasiado, me has enseñado la pasión, el amor, me enseñaste tanto pero lo que jamás me enseñaste es ha despedirme de ti a separarme de tu lado a vivir sin tus labios...-**

Me enseñaste el límite de la pasión y no me enseñaste a decir adios lo que he aprendido ahora que te has marchado

**-lo he dejado todo por ti, nomás por ti, y si quisieras todo podría dejar, todo te lo podría entregar...-**

Por ti, por ti, por ti he dejado todo sin mirar atrás aposté la vida y me deje ganar, he perdido todo hasta la identidad y si lo pidieras mas podría dar es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado

**-por que yo...aunque me duele admitirlo te amo con todo mí ser...-**

Te amo es que ya no tengo remedio

**-pero quisiera olvidarte ya que no puedo permitirme debilidad, no puedo permitirme que este amor entre en mi corazón pero...ya es demasiado tarde el amor entro en mi corazón y tu muy bien lo sabes...-sonríe ante los bellos recuerdos a su lado**

Te olvido a cada minuto lo intento

**-te extraño tanto yoh, extraño tu cuerpo, tus ojos, tus labios tan dulces que por primera vez tocaron los míos con dulzura y delicadeza, te extraño tanto yoh quisiera que volvieras de nuevo a mi lado...-piensa al imaginarse sus labios tocados por los de su amado**

Te extraño porque vive en mí tu recuerdo

**-yoh...-suspira la rubia de dorados cabellos quedándose ahí, inmóvil deleitándose con la imagen que sosteniesen sus manos tocando con la yema de sus dedos la imagen de su amado prometido-yoh vuelve, te amo con todo mi ser por favor escucha mi llamado y ven...-**

Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo

**Muy lejos de donde se encontrase la chica un grupo de shamanes caminaba por un pueblo buscando una tal aldea apache.**

**El viento sopla a dirección a uno de ellos, un joven de cabellos castaños, mirada soñadora, risa alegre y audífonos naranjas.**

**-e?-se detiene pensando el joven shaman al sentir que con el viento llegase un mensaje de amor**

**-que sucede Yoh?-pregunta un chico de pelo azul**

**-...nada... solo pensaba-dijo sin voltear a donde su amigo**

**-ustedes piensan?-interfiere un chico de ojos dorados y pelo morado, con extraño peinado**

**-tu cállate tiburón! Que nadie pidió tu opinión!-responde el chico de pelo azul **

**-que, quieres pelear!-se defiende el chico de pelo morado**

**-cuando quieras!-responde el otro**

**Yoh sigue observando el cielo sin prestar atención a la pelea de sus amigos.**

**-muchachos no pelen, son amigos no? Horohoro? Len?-interfiere un shaman mas alto que los demás con un ridículo fleco realmente exagerado**

**-tu cállate Ryu! No interfieras!-gritan los dos al unísono**

**-pero...pero...bueno-dice Ryu tristemente con su fleco cayendo**

**Un pequeño joven más bien no shaman de cabeza ENORME y estatura pequeña se acerca a uno de sus amigos, Yoh.**

**-Yoh? Que sucede?-pregunta confundido a su amigo**

**-eh? Nada Manta sigamos caminando-le contesta su amigo volteando a verlo con una simpática sonrisa**

**-sip-le contesta este dirigiéndose a los demás para decirles que ya iban a seguir caminando**

**El shaman de cabellos castaños vuelve su vista al cielo y al sentir su cuerpo tocado por el mismo viento de antes.**

**-anna...yo también te extraño...te amo-dice en susurro al viento para que el mensaje fuese enviado a su prometida**

**-Yoh! Ya nos vamos a ir o que!-le grita Len Tao con un note de enojo**

**-si ya voy!-le contesta su amigo**

**-Pues apurate yo no quiero estar acompañado con estos pelmazos-responde Len **

**-oye! A quien les dices pelmazos aleta de tiburón!-se defiende Horohoro**

**-a ustedes a quien mas!-le contesta de la misma forma**

**Y asi, yoh se acerca a sus amigos para continuar su viaje en busca de la aldea apache mientras viese como el viento le enviase un mensaje a la rubia itako.**

**FIN**

**N/A: que les pareció? Bonita? Les gusto? Espero que si ya que hago fanfiction, además para diversión mía, para todos los que los leen...por eso les pido como un favor no una orden que si podrían dejar su opinión sobre este o algún fic mas escrito por mi, dejen sugerencias, opiniones, tomatazos, bombazos hasta si quieren un rewien con ántrax..lo que quieran solo envíenme un ¡REWIEN! Gracias por su atención y comprensión y con esto me despido hasta luego!**

**ADIOSIN! **


End file.
